Who is the Enemy?
by Wolf Warrior194
Summary: A story about what would happen if wolves lived by the clan cats. takes place by the cats by the lake The four cat clans team up against the wolf pack, known as wolf clan. Some romance. The question is...Who is the Enemy?
1. Introduction

I do not own the warrior cats or blood clan, but I do own the wolves.

Please do not complain about this. I am only giving descriptions of the wolves because if you are reading this then you should know about the warrior cats.

**Wolf Clan**

Leader: Moonsliver- a silver alpha wolf with black markings

Deputy: Snowstorm- a pure white she wolf with bright blue eyes

Warriors: Ashpaw- a dark gray she wolf with coal black paws

Dappledpelt- a brown she wolf with small white spots

Runningsky- a light brown male wolf

Darkshadow- a coal black wolf with a scar across his left eye

Midnightbreeze- a small light black she wolf

Hawkeye- a big gray male wolf with amber eyes

Brakentail- a dark brown male wolf

Lightningclaw- a tan colored male wolf with a white muzzle

Queens: Brightfeather- a tan she wolf, mate of Lightningclaw, mother of firepup and rainpup

Apprentices: Firepup- a small she wolf puppy with tan fur

Rainpup- a small male wolf puppy with white and tan fur

Medicine Wolf: Softfern

Elders: Raggedear- a gray and white male wolf

Rosetail- a reddish colored she wolf


	2. A Bad Dream

Hawkeye's POV

I raced through the forest, my heart pounding and my lungs burning. A shadow loomed behind me, sending a chill down my spine. My paws thudded against the cold ground as I looked up at the bright sliver of the moon that peeked through the towering trees. Not paying attention caused me to trip over a tree root. I yelped as I fell head over paws in a clumsy crash. I sat up fast and faced the shadow. It came forward, trying to engulf me in a cloak of darkness. I closed my eyes, ready to meet my fate as a bright white light shrouded my vision.

"Hawkeye, open your eyes." said a deep booming voice. I opened my eyes to see that the shadow was gone and that I had a visitor. Glass Sliver of Star Clan sitting in front of me, his silky tan pelt ruffled in the breeze.(the same as Starclan from the warriors cats) "Am I dead?" I stuttered.

"No."

"Did you kill the shadow?" I questioned.

"Yes. I came to give you a message. Beware of an unneeded war, do not let it hinder your spirit. Ask yourself, who is the enemy?" replied Glass Sliver as he slowly faded.

"Wait! Don't leave!" I screamed.

A paw prodded my shoulder as I opened my eyes. "Knock it off bonehead! You were running in your sleep you dolt!" growled the now agitated Darkshadow.

"Sorry." I said as anger rolled off of Darkshadow in waves.

I walked out of the den and into the large clearing that we wolves, called home. (Wolf Clan is right next to thunder clan and it is in the forest)

I walked to the fresh kill pile and chose a plump vole. As I sat down to eat I spotted Snowstorm. My tongue lolled out as I gaped at her beauty. I have always had a crush on the white clan deputy. My friend Brackentail whistled as I stared a Snowstorm. My ears felt hot with embarrassment as I glared at him. Snowstorm just stared at me, her bright blue eyes shone and her tail tip twitched with amusement before she left for the hunting patrol with her friend, Midnightbreeze at her side.

"Still got a crush on her, dude?" laughed Brackentail.

I playfully nipped at his shoulder and he pushed me away. Soon we young warriors were play fighting. We tumbled in the dirt and nipped at each other in a mock fight. "Boys! Cut it out! Do you want to scare the prey away?" hollered Raggedear, the elder.

We stopped playing and I continued to eat. Suddenly we heard fearful howling. In seconds Runningsky came barreling into camp. "Clan cats! They are on the border!"


	3. A Misunderstanding

p.s. I own the wolves but not the cats! Also this takes place during the Omen of the Stars. In this story the prophecy of three does not exist

Hawkeye's POV

Running sky was panting hard from exhaustion and the rest of the clan walked out of their dens. Moon sliver, the alpha, questioned him. "What clan was it? Who was it? What did they say? What did you do?"

Overwhelmed with questions, Runningsky froze, thinking. "I saw them on the border. They were in Thunderclan. It was Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, and some apprentice. They said they were just on a border patrol. I dismissed them but I knew that they were up to no good."

"Very well. You may eat now." announced Moon Sliver as he dismissed him.

Brambleclaw's POV

I was running back to Thunderclan camp with Sandstorm and Firepaw by my side. We were all shocked. We had seen a wolf clan warrior and he looked as if he was going to cross our border.

Soon we reached camp. We burst through the entrance and every clan cat froze and started at us. "What is it, Brambleclaw?"asked Firestar, a confused expression clouded his face.

"Wolves, on the border." I panted.

"Who was it? What did they say? What did you do?"asked Firestar.

"It was Runningsky. He said nothing. He just ran back to camp. I think he ran back because he was going to cross the border but retreated when he saw us. We just ran back to camp to tell you." I answered.

"Flea ridden dogs!"

"They have no honor."

"We should turn them into crow food!"

"Silence!" yowled Firestar as he silenced his clan.

"We will increase the border patrol. That is all I can do for now."

The clan cats sighed and returned to what they were doing. I knew now that there would be more trouble.


	4. A Confession

Snowstorm's POV

I was heading towards camp, a freshly caught vole in my jaws, when I heard anxious cries from the camp. I pointed my ears towards the camp. "Did you hear that?" I asked my friend, Midnightbreze.

"Yah. Let's go find out what happened." replied the small black she wolf.

We picked up our pace. I struggled to hold my prey, the delicious scent tempted me. I hadn't eaten all day.

I entered the camp but before I could ask what was up Runingsky told me everything. I walked away and grabbed a piece of fresh kill. Midnightbreeze ate next to me and we discussed what had happened. "Hey, Hawkeye is staring at you again." whispered Midnightbreeze.

I looked over at the handsome gray wolf. He noticed me looking and embarrassed, he looked away. His beautiful amber eyes stared off into the lush trees. His fur ruffled in the breeze and he lifted his broad head to smell the fresh air. "I know! You have a crush on him! You were totally checking him out! Do you want me to get him over here for you?" sputtered Midnightbreeze excitedly.

My ears grew hot with embarrassment and I averted my gaze. "Do you like him?" questioned Midnightbreeze.

I paused and thought. I did like him. I actually always had but I always dismissed the idea. "I do like him." I answered.

Midnightbreeze squealed happily and her tail was wagging like mad. I wanted to feel giddy like her but my ears grew hot again.


	5. An Outing and A Shocking Discovery

Hawkeye's POV

I woke up to a paw prodding my flank. I slightly opened my eyes and saw Brackentail. "What do you want?" I asked.

He silenced me and led me outside of the den. Still groggy I stared at the moon and the stars, it was still night time. Brackenfur looked at me, his eyes gleaming. "We are going to spy on Thunder Clan." he said breathlessly.

Not thinking I replied. "Ok."

Before I knew it we were running through the darkened forest. Me ran for a while before we reached tour pace to a sprint, our hearts poundind and out tongues lolling out of our mouths between our rows of monstrous fangs. We reached the camp so we climbed the top of the cliff(above thunder clan) and dropped to a crouch. Silently we watched the cats. Most were in their dens but some cats were talking so we listened. "If I catch any of those mutts on out territory we should join the other clans and drive them away." said an unknown cat.

"Agreed." whispered a voice that could only be Firestar.

Panicking we turned tail and ran. "What was that?" asked Firestar as he heard us leave.

I ran harder until I thought that my paws would drop off. We ran as the rain started to pour down. Unknowingly our paws left tracks in the mud. Soon we were back at cam, the rain washed off the Thunder Clan scent as we walked into the den and fell back to sleep, satisfied with our discovery.

Brambleclaw's POV

I woke up and yawned, the cool morning air tasted fresh on my tongue. Today I was on the dawn patrol. We are going to check the borders of Wolf Clan. I padded out of the warrior's den and the faint light made my claws gleam and my pelt shine.

I approached Lionblaze. "Lionblaze, since you are up so early, care to join the dawn patrol? We will be patrolling the Wolf Clan border to make sure they didn't cross our border." I said.

At the mention of Wolf Clan lionblaze's claws slid out. (the prophecy is not relevant for this story but he is still the best fighter) "Sure." replied the golden tom as his eyes shone.

He was not my real son but anyone could tell that he craved a fight and wanted wolf blood to be caked between his dagger sharp claws. Soon Lionblaze, Squirrelflight, Berrynose, and I were lined up for the dawn patrol. We walked through the dense forest and rain drops from last night slipped off of the huge trees and onto our pelts. Suddenly, Squirrelflight froze and screamed.

"What happened?" I hollered.

"They were here." she whispered.

"Who?" I pressed.

"Wolf prints...they...are in the mud." Squirrelflight breathed.


	6. No pitty for the Wolves

Brambleclaw's POV

All of our pelts were bristled and I froze when I saw the large tracks. I padded towards the tracks and sat down. I curled my striped tail over my paws and gazed at the tracks. "What should we do?" asked Breezepelt.

"Shh." I silenced him.

I slowly placed a paw in one of the large prints. Then I leaned down and smelled the tracks. I thought for a while before Lionblaze said, "Well, what did you find out?"

"The tracks were from last night. It was not a puppy or an adult. It is the print of a young adult wolf, probably just became a warrior. There are two sets of tracks so there were two wolves. We should head back to camp and tell the clan. We can announce this at tonight's gathering." I replied calmly.

The patrol agreed and we ran back to camp. Being arrogant as usual, Breezepelt ran into camp screaming, "Two wolves were on our territory last night and I am going to rip them to shreds!"

I hissed at him and he drew back, but it was too late. The whole clan now knew and they were all out of their dens and questioning everyone frantically. "What will we do?"

"Are the kits safe? Are we safe?"

"We should attack their camp."

Soon FireStar was out of his den and silencing everyone. "What happened, Brambleclaw?" Fire Star asked.

I explained what had happened and all of the cats gasped. "Silence. We shall discuss this at the gathering. I will ask the other clans to join us to drive out and possibly kill all of those wolves."yowled FireStar.

The clan cheered, happy that the possible danger would end. FireStar started to walk to his den when I stopped him. "Wait! Isn't that a little harsh? They probably mean no harm. We should talk peace first." I remarked boldly.

"Brambleclaw, that is just an excuse. You probably just don't want to get your paws dirty and fight." Dustpelt challenged.

My fur bristled and I bared my teeth at him, my tail swishing back and forth. "Wimp!" yowled Dustpelt.

Losing my temper I lunged at him, bowling him over. We were now fiercely wrestling each other. Scared cats dodged us as we rolled around camp. "Enough! You are wrestling like kits! I don't expect this from my deputy. Oh, and to answer your question, there will not be peace. I am ending the trouble now. They were on our territory." said Fire Star before entering his den.

I knew now that he would not see reason and if not stopped, there would soon be an unnecessary war.


End file.
